indiefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Red Hot Chili Peppers
Red Hot Chili Peppers is een Amerikaanse band die funk, rap, punk en pop combineert met rock. De band is in 1983 opgericht in de Californische stad Los Angeles. De band bestaat tegenwoordig uit Anthony Kiedis (zang), Flea (bas), Chad Smith (drums) en Josh Klinghoffer (gitaar). Bekende ex-leden zijn onder andere John Frusciante, Hillel Slovak, Jack Irons (van Eleven en Pearl Jam) en Dave Navarro. De Red Hot Chili Peppers zijn vooral bekend van hun albums Blood Sugar Sex Magik (1991), Californication (1999), By the Way (2002) en het meest recente Stadium Arcadium (2006). Bekende singles zijn onder meer Under the Bridge, Otherside, Californication, By the Way, Dani California en Snow ((Hey Oh)). Biografie Het begin Anthony Kiedis en Michael Balzary leerden elkaar kennen op Fairfax highschool. Ze waren allebei buitenbeentjes, en werden beste vrienden. Op school leerden ze Hillel Slovak en Jack Irons kennen. Michael Balzary speelde al van jongs af aan trompet, en zwoer bij jazz. Toen Slovak hem echter rock liet horen was hij meteen verkocht. Slovak, die gitaar speelde, leerde hem basgitaar spelen, en ze begonnen een band. Balzary (Flea) op basgitaar, Slovak op gitaar en Irons op de drums. Ze hadden allerlei korte projecten. Op een gegeven moment zou Kiedis een keer mee mogen doen met zijn eigen tekst (hij schreef al regelmatig teksten). Het nummer dat ze speelden, Out in L.A. is het allereerste nummer van de Red Hot Chili Peppers. Eerst heette de band Tony Flow and the Miraculously Majestic Masters of Mayhem" dat later Red Hot Chili Peppers genoemd werd. Eerste optredens (1982 - 1986) De teksten van de Red Hot Chili Peppers waren aanvankelijk lichtvoetig van aard. Iemand schreef ooit in een recensie dat de teksten over "seks, goede tijden, rock 'n roll en nog eens seks" gingen. Ze waren erg bekend door hun sokkenact: regelmatig kwamen ze het podium op in niets dan een strategisch geplaatste sok (ook zichtbaar op de Abbey Road EP waarbij zij hetzelfde zebrapad overstaken als The Beatles dat op de cover van hun Abbey Road album uit 1969). Ze werden gezien als een feestbandje dat niet langer dan een jaar zou bestaan. Hun album The Uplift Mofo Party Plan wordt echter als een geslaagde poging tot een combineren van punk en funk gezien. Er zijn fans van het eerste uur, die dit nog steeds als beste plaat van de band zien. De Chili Peppers zelf zien overigens Bad Brains als de echte grondleggers van de cross-over. Op de DVD "What Hits" staan enige nummers van hun funky muziek die op het album Freaky Styley staan, dat in 1985 is uitgebracht. Vele hardcore bands maken in die tijd funky uitstapjes in hun songs. Suicidal Tendencies doet zelfs een nevenproject, genaamd Infectious Grooves, helemaal in cross-over style. Er ontstaan ook nieuwe bands, bijvoorbeeld Limbomaniacs en Faith No More die onder invloed van de Chili Peppers opkomen. Verslaving (1987 - 1988) In die jaren waren Slovak en Kiedis ernstig verslaafd aan heroïne. In 1988 stierf Slovak aan een overdosis heroïne. Kiedis was niet bij de begrafenis, maar ging naar Mexico, om daar af te kicken. Hij draaide hier veel het nummer The Needle and the Damage Done van Neil Young. Kiedis zou tot 1995 clean blijven, maar later zou hij er weer problemen mee krijgen. Irons stapte na dit ongeval uit de band, hij wilde niets meer te maken hebben met deze drugsproblemen, en werd vervangen door DH Peligro, ex-drummer van de Dead Kennedys. Al snel bleek het niet goed tussen hem en de band te klikken en Peligro werd al na ongeveer 8 maanden vervangen door Chad Smith. Aanvankelijk was Duane Blackbyrd McKnight vervanger voor Slovak, maar die voldeed niet. Hierna werd in hun grootste fan toentertijd, John Frusciante, een waardig opvolger gevonden voor Hillel. Na het sterfgeval werden de teksten van de band diepzinniger. Ook al was Kiedis inmiddels voor een groot deel afgekickt, zou hij nog wel problemen met drugs hebben. Volgens velen was hij halverwege de jaren '90 weer verslaafd. Veel van Kiedis' teksten gaan ook over de ellendige wereld van drugs en de moeilijkheden van het afkicken. In 2004 publiceerde Kiedis het boek Scar Tissue, een onthullende autobiografie vol seks en drugs. Naar de top (1989 - 1994) Het commerciële succes deed hen echter goed: Mother's Milk (1989) betekende hun doorbraak in de Verenigde Staten en met Blood Sugar Sex Magik (1991) leerde de rest van de wereld hen kennen. Dit album namen ze in volledige afzondering van de rest van de wereld, in een grote villa buiten Hollywood, op. Er kwamen echter grote spanningen in de band na de release van Blood Sugar Sex Magik. Niemand wist goed om te gaan met dit onverwachte succes. Tijdens hun grote wereldtournee werden de ruzies steeds erger en werd de sfeer in de band zeer slecht. Frusciante verliet de band vanwege drugsproblemen (heroïne) en omdat hij de druk van het enorm populair zijn niet aankon. Frusciante zou tot zijn terugkeer bij de Peppers in 1998 zich in een steeds dieper gat gooien. Hij raakte zwaarder verslaafd aan heroïne en deed niks anders dan op zijn kamer high zijn. Frusciante maakte tijdens zijn afwezigheid twee solo cd's: Niandra LaDes And Usually Just A T-Shirt en Smile from the Streets You Hold. De laatste is echter uit de handel genomen. Lastige tijden (1994 - 1997) Na Frusciante wisselden de gitaristen elkaar af totdat Dave Navarro verscheen. Met Jesse Tobias van Mother Tongue hadden ze een goede gitarist, maar die werd opeens ontslagen. Dat was omdat Navarro beschikbaar was en het gewoon niet lekker liep met Tobias. De Red Hot Chili Peppers wilden Navarro al langer als lid. Hoewel hun muzikale stijlen niet echt overeen kwamen was de samenwerking aanvankelijk vruchtbaar. Met hem maakten ze het album One Hot Minute. De opnames voor One Hot Minute verliepen moeizaam en geen enkele single van dit album verscheen in de Top 40. Het nummer My Friends is wel vrij bekend, het stond als enige nummer op het Greatest Hits album. De verkoop One Hot Minute viel dan ook tegen en veel mensen schreven de band af. Minder en minder optredens werden er gegeven, en dat voor een band die zich al jarenlang in stilzwijgen had gehuld. Er gingen zelfs geruchten dat de Peppers er na een afscheidstournee mee zouden stoppen. Navarro stapte uit de band in 1997, op het moment dat de verslaving van Frusciante op het ergst was. Terugkeer John Frusciante en populariteitsstijging (1998 - 2009) Op een gegeven moment wilde zelfs Flea de band verlaten en hij vertelde Kiedis dat hij alleen verder zou kunnen als het zou lukken om Frusciante terug te halen. Flea had in zijn hoofd om een solo-carrière te starten. Frusciante kwam daarna weer terug in de band, definitief afgekickt, met dank aan Kiedis, Flea en Johnny Depp. Frusciante moest eerst nog wennen, en heeft daarom gezegd dat hij beter kan spelen dan op het nieuwe album. Met Californication (1999) zetten ze zich weer helemaal terug op de kaart en sindsdien is de band populairder dan ooit tevoren. Californication bevatte de hits Scar Tissue, Otherside en Californication. De opvolger van Californication By the Way (2002) klonk eerst als een stijlbreuk, maar kan achteraf beschreven worden als de logische evolutie in de muziek van de Peppers. Frusciante drukt voor het eerst sinds lang weer meer en meer zijn stempel op de arrangementen. Stadium Arcadium (2006/2007) In 2006 brachten de Red Hot Chili Peppers het dubbelalbum Stadium Arcadium uit. Hiermee maakten ze definitief de knieval voor de commercie. Op Stadium Arcadium voert pop de boventoon boven funk. Toch werd Stadium Arcadium bijzonder goed ontvangen: de Peppers werden zesmaal genomineerd voor de Grammy's van 2007 en wonnen de Grammy voor "Best Rock Album", "Best Boxed Set or Special Limited Edition Package", "Best Rock Song" en "Best Rock Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal" (beide met Dani California). Hiermee werd Stadium Arcadium het meest bekroonde album van de Peppers. De band bracht vijf singles van het album uit. In de daaropvolgende tournee speelden de Peppers onder andere op Pinkpop 2006 en Rock Werchter. Op 24 juni 2007 traden de Peppers weer op in Nederland, ditmaal in het Goffertpark in Nijmegen. Sinds het concert van de World Tour in Australië staat Josh Klinghoffer, een vriend van Frusciante, af en toe op het podium als sologitarist. Er gingen zelfs geruchten dat hij definitief bij de band zou komen. Hij trad ook op op Live Earth. Begin 2008 kregen de Red Hot Chili Peppers een ster op de Hollywood Walk of Fame. De band op rust (2008-2009) In een interview met Rolling Stone Magazine op 20 mei 2008, maakte zanger Kiedis bekend dat de band een pauze wil houden voor ten minste één jaar lang. Sinds het album Californication is de band non-stop bezig geweest met werk en optredens en is daarvan uitgeput geraakt, aldus Kiedis. Anthony wil zich momenteel gaan richten op het opvoeden van zijn zoon, Flea en Frusciante gaan aan soloprojecten werken en Smith gaat in een jazzband drummen in Japan. Tiende album en tweede vertrek van John Frusciante (2009-heden) In juli 2009 werden geruchten dat Frusciante de band zou verlaten ontkend. Op 4 augustus 2009 kondigde drummer Chad Smith zelfs aan dat de band opnieuw zou samenkomen en een nieuw album zou maken. Alnamens de band zei hij dat ze in september twee jaar lang gerust zullen hebben, en dat het tijd was terug te keren. In de herfst van 2009 zouden ze weer nummers schrijven en daaruit zou een nieuw album ontstaan. Ondertussen heeft Chad ook gezegd dat het album hoogstwaarschijnlijk in 2010 zal verschijnen. In september 2009 werd ook bekend gemaakt dat de Peppers zijn genomineerd om in 2010 in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame een plek te krijgen. In november 2009 doken er opnieuw geruchten op dat Frusciante de band had verlaten. Op 16 december 2009 maakte Frusciante bekend op zijn website dat hij de band daadwerkelijk verlaten heeft omdat hij geen interesse meer had om deel uit te maken van een grote rockband, en verder wil gaan met het maken van soloplaten. Klinghoffer maakte op 2 januari 2010 bekend dat hij de nieuwe gitarist is. De band ging in juli 2010 weer de studio in voor hun 10e album. Op 19 oktober 2010 vertelde Chad Smith dat het album in maart 2011 uit zou komen en dat de Red Hot Chili Peppers al zijn geboekt voor een aantal festivals in de zomer van 2011. Op 13 januari 2011 deelde Smith echter mee dat het nieuwe album zal uitkomen in juni 2011, drie maanden later dan oorspronkelijk voorzien. Politiek De Red Hot Chili Peppers steunen de Sea Shepherd Conservation Society, een organisatie die onder andere strijd levert tegen de jacht op walvissen. Tijdens de laatste campagne van Sea Shepherd doneerden de Red Hot Chili Peppers een bedrag van 100.000 dollar voor reparaties aan de Steve Irwin (het schip dat Sea Shepherd gebruikte tijdens hun campagne en dat problemen kreeg met haar motor). In de laatste aflevering van Whale Wars dat werd uitgezonden op Discovery Channel was te zien dat de Red Hot Chili Peppers het geld overhandigden aan de kapitein (Paul Watson) van het schip de Steve Irwin. Bandleden Huidige bandleden * Anthony Kiedis (zang), lid van de Red Hot Chili Peppers sinds de oprichting van de band; * Michael Balzary, (basgitaar), beter bekend als 'Flea', lid sinds de oprichting; * Chad Smith (drums), huidige drummer, sinds 1988. * Josh Klinghoffer (gitaar), lid van de Red Hot Chili Peppers sinds 2010, vervanger van John Frusciante. Voormalige bandleden * Hillel Slovak (gitaar), lid van de Red Hot Chili Peppers vanaf de oprichting tot zijn dood in juni 1988 door een overdosis heroïne. Onderbrak zijn deelname aan de band korte tijd voor het experiment What Is This? (zie ook Jack Irons); * Jack Sherman (gitaar), verving Slovak gedurende diens afwezigheid en speelde mee op het eerste album, The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Voldeed niet en is er toen snel mee gestopt; * DeWayne 'Blackbyrd' McKnight (gitaar), vervanger van Slovak. Omdat hij niet voldeed werd hij al snel vervangen; * Arik Marshall (gitaar), verving John Frusciante voor circa acht maanden; * Jesse Tobias (gitaar), verving Arik Marshall voor een paar maanden; * Dave Navarro (gitaar), verving Jesse Tobias. Met hem werd het album One Hot Minute opgenomen. Vanaf circa 1996 liep het steeds slechter tussen hem en de band. Verliet de Peppers in 1997; * Jack Irons (drums), een van de oprichters van de Red Hot Chili Peppers, verliet hen in het begin voor het geflopte experiment What Is This?, drumde echter wel veel op live-concerten en speelde mee op The Uplift Mofo Party Plan. Verliet de band na de dood van Hillel Slovak. Ging halverwege de jaren negentig naar Pearl Jam; * Cliff Martinez (drums), speelde mee op de eerste twee albums, The Red Hot Chili Peppers en Freaky Styley, en speelde ook veel mee op live-concerten; * D.H. Peligro (drums), vervanger van Jack Irons voor circa acht maanden (1988); * John Frusciante (gitaar), gitarist in de periodes 1988-1992 en 1998-2009; Trivia * In de film Tough Guys (1986) spelen de Red Hot Chili Peppers op een feestje. * In de film The Big Lebowski (1998) speelt bassist Flea een rolletje als lid van de Duitse band 'Nagelbett', een persiflage op de elektronische band uit de jaren '70 Kraftwerk. * In de film Pointbreak (1991) speelt leadzanger Anthony Kiedis een surfer die zichzelf bij een inval van de politie in de voet schiet. * In de film My Own Private Idaho (1991) speelt Flea een klein rolletje. Tijdens de opnames verbleef hij met onder meer hoofdrolspelers River Phoenix en Keanu Reeves in het huis van regisseur Gus Van Sant, waar ze zo druk waren met feesten en muziek maken dat de regisseur zelf bij een vriend is gaan logeren om wat slaap te krijgen. * In de film The Chase (1994) spelen Anthony en Flea mee als Will en Dale, een tweetal dat met inzet van hun jeep een aantal achtervolgingen probeert te beëindigen. * In de film F.I.S.T. (1978) speelt Anthony de zoon van hoofdrolspeler Sylvester Stallone. * In de Amerikaanse serie The Simpsons hebben ze ook al eens een gastrol gehad. Met Anthony Kiedis, Arik Marshall, Flea en Chad Smith. * In de videoclip van Bob Sinclars nummer "Rock This Party" doen een jongen en twee meisjes de Peppers na. Dat is vooral te zien aan de jongen die Anthony naspeelt en vele tattoo's heeft waaronder het Peppers-symbool (een soort asterisk). * In de films Back to the Future Part II en Back to the Future Part III speelt Flea het personage Douglas J. Needles, die niet bepaald een vriend is van Marty McFly. Externe links * Officiële Red Hot Chili Peppers website Categorie:Red Hot Chili Peppers Categorie:Amerikaanse rockband